hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Wereshark
The Wereshark is the eight Top-Secret Lab shark to be unlocked in Hungry Shark Evolution. It was added as part of the Halloween update in october, 2018. Its special powers are Hyper Speed and Moon Rush. Cost The Wereshark can only be viewed when the Top Secret Lab is unlocked with a high score of at least 350,000. Once an additional score prerequisite is met (scoring 750,000 points), it costs 180,000 coins or 900 gems to purchase, which is a regular price for one of the newest Top-Secret Lab sharks. Abilities and diet The Wereshark is a powerful shark that begins every game at a pretty large size (about a Great White Shark's). It grows rapidly, but growth is not saved. During in-game night time, the Wereshark grows fur and increases in size, known as shape-shifting. According to the Wereshark's first mission, during night-time it changes into a wolf. Do not confuse shape-shifting with Moon Rush. Shape-shifting happens during in-game night-time, regardless of the points earned. It does not affect the prey and predators. Moon Rush replaces Gold Rush in its wolf form. The difference between Moon Rush and Gold Rush is the partly transparent dark overlay on the edges of the screen and Moon Rush prey slows down. The Wereshark has an health bar similar to the Tiger Shark's in regular form, but a slightly larger health bar during in-game night time. The boost bar is, in both forms, similar to the Great White Shark's. During daytime, the Wereshark can't consume mines or extremely big enemy sharks. However, it can destroy vehicles and eat jellyfish. During night-time, the Wereshark can consume bombs and even destroy certain walls while boosting, similar to Leo (Liopleurodon). (Subjective) The Wereshark may be one of the strongest Top Secret Lab sharks, together with the Ghost Shark. As the Wereshark is slightly cheaper (180,000 vs 200,000 coins), it might be a wise pick. Pros & Cons Pros * Large diet, including vehicles and jellyfish. * Shape-shifts into wolf form at night. ** Breaks walls ** Slightly higher health ** Eats any kinds of mines; Megalodon-like diet ** Moon shield protection when eating moon ** Low gravity (falling is slower) ** Hyper speed (faster than day form) ** Gold Rush changes to Moon Rush *** Slows prey down * Fairly decent health and boost bars. * Levels up very fast. * (Subjective!) Fun gameplay due to shape-shifting. Cons * Not versatile; cannot equip any accessories. * Hard to accumulate points * Day form has less power ** Less variety in diet ** Can't eat mines ** Can't eat green/ pink jellyfish * Night form's size can get stuck * Moon Rush can sometimes slow down shark as well. * Expensive. * Does not save growth. Missions Gallery Sharkoween 2018.jpg|Sharkoween 2018: Official poster of the Wereshark Wereshark_night_form.png Navigation Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Sharks Category:Top Secret Lab Sharks Category:Overpowered Shark Category:Halloween Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Fish Category:Mammal Category:Mythical sharks Category:Mutant Category:Alien planet Category:Alien shark Category:Alien fish Category:Sharks Category:The sharks from octonauts Category:Sharks from octonauts